


Waiting for Warmth

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [5]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: Vincent would wait.





	Waiting for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100 prompt: spring

Spring arrived late in Nibelheim. Although the days had grown longer and the trees had budded, the sky remained grey, the ground muddy. Vincent scraped his shoes at the entrance of the manor. Once inside he unbuttoned his overcoat and untied his scarf. Light flooded out from the doorways of Gast’s, Hojo’s, and Lucrecia’s offices. They often worked past midnight. 

Vincent wanted to visit Lucrecia but turned away when he heard Hojo speaking with her. Instead Vincent trotted up the stairs, his footfalls purposefully heavy. 

If Lucrecia cared to see him, she knew where to find him. He would wait.


End file.
